


Do Your Worst To Me Now

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Collars, Crying, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Face Spitting, Face-Fucking, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: Juuse’s blush extends all the way to his neck, stopping just below his tight black collar. Pekka’s got him in a sex shop somewhere near their hotel, and he’s not exactly keeping his voice down.
Relationships: Pekka Rinne/Juuse Saros
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Do Your Worst To Me Now

“Which one looks good, baby?”

Juuse’s blush extends all the way to his neck, stopping just below his tight black collar. Pekka’s got him in a sex shop somewhere near their hotel, and he’s not exactly keeping his voice down.

Juuse’s looking at a wide variety of cockrings on the wall in front of them, and he’s a little nervous about even using one. He could easily come multiple times in a night and holding it all back doesn’t exactly sound ideal. Still, he takes stock of his options and picks up a nondescript black ring.

“Matches your collar, good choice little one.” Juuse smiles, shy, and Pekka continues. “Can’t wait to hear you beg to come later, gets my dick wet thinking about it.” Pekka tilts Juuse’s chin up and kisses him deeply, the smaller man moaning into it. Pekka has a unique way of putting Juuse on a rollercoaster of embarrassment and horniness, the ups and downs making his head spin. 

They head to the checkout with a few more things than Juuse bargained for but he can’t say it doesn’t make his pulse quicken to see Pekka grab even more toys on their way. 

He hands everything to Juuse and watches closely as he blushes furiously with each item the cashier scans. Pekka also notices, however, the man behind the counter’s predator-like gaze on his boy.

He feels a twinge of jealousy in his gut and pulls Juuse back by the collar, kissing him again.

“You’re all mine, baby boy.” Pekka’s whisper is too quiet for the cashier to hear, although he’s still watching them like a hawk. 

“All yours, daddy.” Is Juuse’s reply, earning him another kiss. 

Pekka pays and smiles at the man who they’ve clearly flustered, guiding Juuse out the door. 

Pekka pushes Juuse against a wall once they’re outside, Juuse’s heart racing.

“You know how daddy feels when people look at you like that?”

“Sorry, I don’t like it either.”

“Think he wanted to see you use your toys? See how wet you’re gonna get for me?” Juuse whines. “Know why you wear this collar?”

“Cause I’m yours, daddy.” Juuse’s reply is mostly a whine as well, already too hard in his too-tight jeans. He eyes the people passing by, feels Pekka’s length pressing into his, the older man’s hips moving in almost unnoticeable motions.

“You’re gonna come like this, Juuse. Eyes on me.”

Juuse swallows hard, focusing on the subtle friction and Pekka’s words. 

“You’re powerless, baby boy. All these people passing us know you’re a slut for it. That you’d do anything to come for me.”

Juuse nods, eyes shut tight. He really would, and it’s a little scary. But it’s also a lot exciting, so he comes hard against Pekka’s dick, trying to keep quiet. 

“Fuck, Pekka.” Juuse’s words are stretched out, head rolled back against the wall. His hips are still stuttering a bit from the aftershocks, held firmly by Pekka’s large hands. 

Pekka’s heart is racing, eyes scanning Juuse’s face hungrily. It’s taking every ounce of willpower he has to not turn Juuse around and fuck him right here, but he figures getting arrested really isn’t worth it. At least not before he gets to come. 

He pulls Juuse by the wrist the next few blocks, holds his hand tightly in the elevator up to their room. The elevator is crowded and the pair get some strange looks. It makes Pekka take stock of the boy beside him; messy hair that’s grown a bit too long, bruises under the collar he’s been wearing for days on end, wet spot on the front of his black jeans that’s only noticeable if you’re looking for it. What’s more striking are his eyes, distant but hungry, dark circles around them. He’s a much different Juuse than normal, but willing to please all the same. 

Pekka decides to set the tone early and slaps Juuse as soon as they get into their room, grabs him by the jaw. 

“Fucking tease.” He punctuates his words by spitting on his boy’s face, slapping him again. Juuse’s heart rate has doubled in the last 30 seconds, and he’s never felt like he’s belonged to Pekka more. 

The older man instructs Juuse to strip and pushes him to his knees, ties his hands together behind his back with a rope he picked up at the shop. He admires his work for a moment before pushing Juuse’s knees further apart, testing his flexibility. He fastens the cockring on as well, for good measure. Juuse groans, rolls his head back.

Pekka pulls his own dick out and traces it along Juuse’s lower lip, spreading his precum around. Juuse’s eyelids are heavy, under a thick haze of love and lust and obedience, unable to look away from Pekka for even a second.

“Talk to me, baby boy.”

Juuse moans. “Will you hit me again?” The words sound a bit foreign coming out of his mouth but he feels like he’s on the edge of something, almost all the way under but not quite there yet. 

Pekka smiles, taps his dick on Juuse’s face a few times. “Like that baby?” His words are teasing.

“More, please.”

Pekka hits him again, open handed on his face, and it stings them both. “Slut.” At that he gets rid of his pants and pushes his dick inside, stretching Juuse’s lips and hitting the back of his throat, grabbing him by the hair.

“Such a good boy for daddy, you take it so good Juuse. So pretty.”

Juuse’s moaning around it, spit and precum dripping down his chin. He’s straining against the ropes, hips searching for friction they won’t find. 

Pekka keeps thrusting in and out while he unbuttons his shirt slowly, Juuse’s watery eyes burning holes in him. He tries to take in the larger man’s body as much as he can from this angle; the subtle flex of his hips and abs, the movement of his necklace with each thrust. He swears this is the closest he’s ever gotten to a religious experience.

Pekka pulls out and hits Juuse’s dick with a good amount of force, making the smaller man moan even louder. It’s also a painful reminder of the small black ring restricting him.

“Glad you got my dick so wet, it’s all the lube you’re getting.” Pekka pulls Juuse up and onto the bed, repositions him on his knees, face down.

“God Juuse, your hole’s so tiny. So little, all for daddy huh?” Pekka’s rubbing his dick along Juuse’s rim, teasing. 

“Yeah, all yours daddy.” Juuse’s breathless, cheeks pink.

Pekka spanks him a few times, watching the redness spread from the sting. “You been a good boy?” 

Juuse nods as best he can in his position, neck craned sideways. 

“When’s the last time you touched yourself?” Pekka’s still teasing Juuse’s rim and the younger man thinks he might actually die if he doesn’t have a dick inside him soon. Always obedient, however, he answers. 

“Few days ago, in the shower.”

“What’d you think of?”

“You, daddy. Your dick filling me up, giving me bruises.” 

Pekka spanks him again. “Your daddy fucking you? That doesn’t sound like good boy behavior, Juuse. You think good boys let their daddies come inside them?” Pekka’s dick is dripping wet at this point, precum making its way down onto Juuse’s balls.

“Please, daddy, please fuck me. I’ll be so good.” Juuse’s pleading, his voice shaking. 

“You think good boys let their daddies tie them up, fuck their mouths? No, you’re not good, baby boy. You’re filthy. You’re a slut.” Pekka pushes in at that, and Juuse all but screams. It hurts a lot but Pekka immediately finds an incredible spot to hit and does so over and over. Juuse’s crying at this point, beyond overstimulated. 

Pekka’s grip on Juuse’s hips tightens with every thrust, already leaving marks. He unties Juuse’s wrists and pulls out abruptly, flipping the younger man over onto his back. 

Even in the somewhat dim light of their room Juuse’s tear-streaked face is obvious, as well as his painfully hard dick.

“Oh baby it’s okay. Beautiful boy.” Pekka’s words are sticky sweet as he slides back in, pinning his boy’s bruised wrists down. 

They kiss deeply once he’s found a rhythm, Juuse tasting vaguely of salty tears and Pekka’s dick. 

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart.” 

“Want you to come inside me, please.” Juuse’s sniffling and Pekka hates to admit it but it only makes his dick harder. 

“Please what, baby boy?”

“Please daddy.” Pekka slaps his boy a few more times, spits on his face again and comes inside of him hard and long, dick twitching and pulsing to get every drop out.

“Daddy loves coming in that little hole, princess. You feel full?” 

Juuse’s tears are still flowing, and he lets out a choked “Yes.” 

Pekka kisses him for a while before pulling out and gently removing the cockring. 

“Can I come?” Juuse’s question is panicked, knowing he’s past the edge already but still needing permission.

Pekka nods and Juuse comes hard untouched, a litany of curses spilling from his lips. He coats his abs and chest, moaning Pekka’s name with his fists balled up in the sheets. Pekka grabs his dick and guides him through the end until Juuse’s a shaking, moaning mess.

He starts to cry again from well, everything, so Pekka pulls him in close and pets his hair. Tells him how good he is, how sweet and pretty and well-behaved he is. How much Pekka loves him, loves making him feel good and taking care of him. How he’ll always be his boy, no matter what.


End file.
